Broken Dreams
by Kiakaka
Summary: Ash has to reach his dream of becoming a baseball star with his best friend, his sick rival, and of course, his broken arm. (All characters are OOC...sort of) Set in Ash's POV
1. Broken Arm

"Morning again?" I asked drearily, not expecting an answer. I got up to brush my teeth. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. Ugh. No wonder I only have one friend. I looked over at the window. I saw a familiar black butterfly sitting on my window ledge. The same one I saw a few days before my dad...

"Ash honey! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called from downstairs.

"In a minute!" I replied. I put the toothbrush in my mouth and began to brush. I'm the least popular boy in my school. Or the most popular for getting bullied. It all depends on point of view was. My mom knows about this, yet she tries her best to make me the happiest person on Earth. Sometimes it works. Other times, I'm just not feeling it.

She lets me choose if I want to go to school or not. I usually go everyday, but sometimes I just don't feel like it. I spit out my toothpaste. Today was a Wednesday but...

My mind suddenly went to Paul, my (only) best friend. Of course I'll go to school.

I raced to my drawer to get dressed. Typical school uniform: Collared, button-up, long sleeve with a blue and navy blue striped tie, and some khakis. I went to the bathroom to brush my boring black hair. Paul doesn't think it's boring. He's always referring to it as "ebony" or "raven". I tell him to stop, but he doesn't. Paul knows a lot about. He also knows stuff about me I never remember telling him...

I stepped outside my door, and the ever-so-loved smell of bacon and eggs was already floating through my nose. I took a deep breath.

"Ahhh..." I said, "Coming!" I started running down the stairs. My stomach growled, and I got more excited to eat that bacon. So excited that I missed a step. I closed my eyes as I felt my body roll down the stairs. I hit the bottom with a soft thud; and a loud crack. Fortunately, my arm broke the fall. Unfortunately, my arm broke, too.

"AAACK!" I screamed as my mom bolted towards me.

"Ash! My baby! Are you okay?!" she practically screamed. Her face had turned really red. She looked like she was about to cry. She was crying.

"My... a-arrrm...," was all I could manage to say. I tried to move it. I felt a burning sensation jolt through my arm, like it had burst into flames. I let out another screech as more tears rolled out of my eyes and onto to beige carpet. Except I wasn't _only_ crying because of the pain, although that had a big part in it. I was also crying because of my baseball dreams. If I broke my arm, that means no baseball practice! And lost baseball practice won't help my athletic skills. And if my athletic skills get worse, (if that's even possible) then I can kiss my baseball dreams goodbye! I tried not to think about that last part.

I looked over. My mom had rushed over to the phone, probably dialing 911. I lay there wailing in pain for about 5 minutes (forever to me) until the ambulance got there."Shh... it's going to be okay," my mom tried to reassure me.

When the ambulance got there, a man knocked on the door and my mom opened it. I saw them talking, then my mom nodded her head and walked over back to me. "They're going to fix this here, okay?" she told me. I nodded my head as much as I could; then waited.

A few minutes later, a man and a woman came rushing through the door with a bunch of equipment stuffed under their arms and in their hands. They sat down next to me, and pretty soon I felt my arm being slightly lifted. I tried to muffle my scream but it came out as a distorted "Mmph!"

"Just relax, it will be okay," the lady said, a bit impatiently. I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't. I _had_ to play baseball. Or, at least, practice it. I felt something cold and wet being wrapped around my arm. I looked down. A cast, of _COURSE_ it was a cast! At least it was red. I felt it hardening as they put it on. It only took about 20 minutes, but it felt like years. The paramedics were packing up and beginning to leave.

"How long?" my mom asked before they left. The man looked deep in thought as if he were calculating something.

"It's pretty serious, 2 broken areas," the man finally said, "I'd say about 10 to 12 weeks." I groaned too quietly for the paramedics to hear, but not to quietly for my mom to hear. My mom thanked them as they closed the door behind them. Great! Just great! 10 to 12 weeks with no baseball. Just my luck.

Once they left, my mom told me to just skip school and go to my room. She brought my breakfast to me and I ate it, slowly beginning to hate the first meal of the day. I finished it, sat the plate on my nightstand, laid down and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Broken Friendship

"A-Ash! A-Ash! A-Ash!" the crowed cheered in unison. I was the star pitcher of my baseball team. Last inning, 2-1, and I was one strike away from striking out the best player on the opposing team. I took a deep breath, swung my arm, and released the ball. The counter read 78 miles per hour, the ball racing towards the player. He pulled back his bat and...

BANG BANG BANG! I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my bedroom door. Just another dream.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" yelled a familiar voice. I groaned and rolled out of my bed.

"Ow...," I mumbled as I felt the pain come back to my arm, only reminding me of the day's earlier events. I walked over to the door and unlocked it with my healthy left hand.

"Hey Paul," I said sleepily, "What do you want?" I looked at him. His face was coated with anger. At first I was confused. Then I realized why he was so mad. I had forgot to text and tell him that I wouldn't be at school today. Oops.

"WHERE WERE YOU TODA-," Paul stopped. He had noticed my arm. "Oh no... what happened?!" he asked, much too softly compared to his previous voice. I thought about telling him an outrageous story.

"Well, you see, what had happened was," I began. Then I sighed. No point in lying to Paul. "I smelled bacon, ran down the stairs and fell." He stifled a laugh.

"Uh... I mean... Ash my poor baby! Are you okay?" His face was turning red from trying not to laugh. He soon stopped trying and let it all out. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, here's your homework," he finally said after he got over his need to laugh. "And you still should've called me!"

"Yeah, I know, sorry," I apologized, "So, how was school?"

"Different. Everyone was too busy talking about this 'serious illness' Gary has," Paul replied.

"You mean the flu?" I asked, a bit concerned. Gary and I used to be best friends, but when I befriended Paul, he changed. He started ignoring me and spreading rumors about me he knew weren't true. Then when he became all popular because of his athletic abilities, we completely fell apart. Now we pretty much hate each other. Paul hates Gary, too; he says he's too popular. But I guess I still sort of care about Gary.

"No, like, hospital sickness. Way worse than the flu. I heard some people say it's a terminal illness. Oh well. I don't really care if he dies or not," Paul said, hopefully without realizing it.

"Don't... don't say that!" I said shakily, tears beginning to form in my eyes. Gary and I may not be the best of friends now; but I would cry my heart out if he died! I just... couldn't believe Paul said that!

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean it! Please don't cry...," he begged me. I sniffed and wiped my tears away with my left hand. I then walked over to sit on my bed. Paul followed. He sat the books on my desk.

"Sorry," I began," I guess I'm just really upset I can't practice baseball."

"You know, baseball isn't just about throwing and hitting the ball," Paul stated. I gave him a confused look. "Yeah, you can always improve your agility, speed, and stamina just by running. Maybe we could jog at the park every day after school?"

"Sure," I replied. I looked over at the stack of books on my desk. Paul noticed this.

"Wanna work on our homework together?" he asked me.

"No thanks," I said, "I think I'll do it on my own." I looked over to see Paul's reaction. He looked kind of hurt, but his face changed to neutral when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Oh, okay," he said coolly as he stood up to take his leave, "And you should study, there's a science test tomorrow on the periodic table of elements.

"Ugh...," I mumbled. Paul was already beginning to close the door. I saw a slight frown on his face; probably because of the homework thing. Despite his personality, he could be so touchy.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye." I got my books and began to study. Once I was done, I rolled over on my left side and drifted off to sleep. 'Tomorrow will be another day' I thought to myself.


	3. Broken New Day

I woke up to the sound of a soft-yet annoying-buzzing sound. I slammed my hand on the top of my clock. I looked at it. 7:15 am. I got out of bed to do my daily routine; although quite difficult with one usable hand.

I went downstairs slowly and carefully. I went to the kitchen to get a simple bowl of cereal. Cap'n Crunch or Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Today felt more like a Cap'n Crunch Thursday. I made my cereal (with difficulty) and sat down to eat it.

"How's your arm honey?" my mom came downstairs and asked me. I said it was fine and told her that I was leaving for school. I opened the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" my mom called after me as I closed the door. I walked at a medium pace. I looked around me. You could see small leaf buds on the trees, and it was beginning to warm up. Nature's way of saying 'Spring is coming'. I live fairly close to my school so it only took about thirty minutes to arrive at the almighty; Oak Academy.

Right before I entered through the big blue double-doors, that same black butterfly I saw flew by my face. I dismissed it and walked inside the school building where Paul was waiting for me just inside.

"Hey Ash," he greeted me, "Did you study for science?"

"Didn't need to," I said. It was true, science was my best subject. I got nothing but straight As and maybe a B+ every now and then.

"Show-off," Paul joked, "Anyway, let's get to class."


	4. Broken School Day

The school day went by pretty normally, save for the comments about Gary. I was really starting to get worried. I _was_ really worried. I even overheard Brock, the swim team captain, say that Gary actually was in the hospital. Maybe I should go visit him...

The bell rang, indicating that school was over. Since everyone was so concerned about Gary, I managed to get through a whole day of school without getting bullied, even with a broken arm! I sort of felt like... an average kid. I looked up to see Paul approaching me from the left.

"So," he began, "You ready to run?" He looked kind of excited. Well, as excited as Paul could be.

"I dunno, sure," I replied with a shrug

"Let's take my car," he said. Oh yeah. About two months ago, Paul practically aced his driving test; even the written one. I trusted him. He was a really safe driver. Paul's car was shiny and blue, with two horizontal silver stripes going horizontally down each side. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself. I didn't want to drive yet because my dad got into an accident when I was 6. I've always hated truck drivers since then...

I hopped in the passenger side, and we drove off to the park. The car ride was silent. It felt... weird. Paul and I usually have so much to talk about; but today... today was just so different. Again, that same butterfly flew by the window; then it hit me. A fact I learned a few years ago. Black butterflies usually mean... death? Was I going to die? I sure hope not. Or would it be me...

We arrived in about 10 minutes. I think we were both relieved to end this awkward silence. We quickly got out of the car and walked to the nearest park bench.

"Why don't we start with some stretches?" Paul suggested. I nodded my head and bent down to touch my toes. Or at least on one foot. I looked up at Paul. He was basically rubbing the ground. We did some other stretches such as reaching to one leg and flexing our hands.

"Now, let's run!" Paul said with a bit too much excitement. He took off and I followed about 10 paces behind. After what seemed like forever, I started panting really hard.

"Slow... down...," was all I could manage to say. Paul came to a stop as I flopped onto the ground.

"Oy, we have a lot to work on," he commented, teasingly. And we did work on a lot. For 3 hours.


	5. Broken School Day 2

I waved goodbye as I stepped out of Paul's car and onto my front porch. I stepped inside and the smell of melting cheese and pasta sauce came to my nose. Pizza. Just plain cheese; my favorite.

"Here ya go Ash. I know you must be hungry," my mom said. She handed me a plate with three slices of cheesy goodness.

"Yes, I am," I agreed. I savored every last bit of those slices, and finished it with peach soda. Once I was through, I said an early goodnight to my mom and headed upstairs to do my homework. Nothing much; just algebra and reading. I was done within an hour. I took my shower;water warm -but not too warm- put on my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Today was another different day of school. I still felt... normal. And today, I was going to go visit Gary at the hospital. I had to see how he was doing. Paul would understand, right? Right. He had to.

"Ready Ash?" Paul asked. He was getting excited again.

"Um... actually, Paul... I was going to go visit Gary today." His face changed from excitement to disappointment, and a bit of anger.

"Fine, but you're going on your own," he said sternly. I sighed and mumbled a soft "okay" as I turned to walk towards the hospital. I was too focused on getting there, that I didn't notice a particular butterfly pass me.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this short chapter, but the next one should be up so don't worry! ~Kiakaka**


	6. Broken Body

**Gary's POV**

* * *

Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. I was getting pretty sick of that sound. Like I wasn't already sick enough. No one even knows what I have. Luckily, it's not contagious, but that didn't matter. It was slowly eating my insides. I was going to die.

They think I don't hear what they say about me, but doctors aren't slick. They say I going to die soon, maybe in a week. That was a week ago. Tears came to my eyes as the thought of going away rushed through my mind. I didn't wanna go. Not now. There are so many things I want to do. But I have no choice.

I don't want to make my grandad cry. I know he does, but not around me. He has to stay strong for me. It was now I was realizing that nothing is about popularity. You have to focus on your own life, not live in envy. Only trust those who stay by your side, through all situations, good or bad. Those that will accept yoppu no matter what. Those that will call you whenever you need someone to talk to. Those that will always be loyal. Never let those kinds of people go... A horrible mistappke I've made.

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I mumbled. Probably just another doctor, dying to stick more needles in me. The door opened slowly. That's when I froze. Tears of joy began to roll down my eyes as I recognized who had come to visit me. The kind of person anyone could trust. My best (former) friend; Ash. Except with a cast; but there was no time for that.

"Gary... oh my... no... Gary please... no!" Ash stumbled. He ran over to me. Worry, sadness, and regret, all crowded on his face at once. His eyes were beginning to form tears.

"Ash... You're here!" I exclaimed softly. My voice had become low and raspy because of all the medicine.

"Of course I'm here Gary," he said with a shaky voice, "I know we may not be best friends now, but I still care about you! And I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how hurt you were about Paul! I should've noticed! We should've talked about it! I should've-"

"Stop," I interrupted him, "Don't apologize. I was so stupidly jealous, which is why I spread those rumors about you; and I completely regret it! I'm sorry. The truth is, Ash, I've always wanted to be your friend. No, best friend."

"Me too, Gary," Ash was practically sobbing now, "Let's promise to always be friends-best friends-forever."

"Forever," I agreed. Ash did the best hug he could on me, then wiped away his tears. "Hey, listen," I began, "I'm probably going to be... gone soon, but no matter what, I want you to stay strong, okay?" Ash nodded in fearful agreement.

I looked at the clock. Almost 6 pm.

"The doctors are coming soon, so you should leave," I said, even though I wanted him to stay forever. He nodded kindly.

"Goodbye, Captain Gary."

"Goodbye, Ashy-boy."


	7. Broken Heart

For the second time in 4 days, I awoke to the sound of a knock on my door, except this one was much less violent.

"Come in, Mom," I called.

"Hey sweetie, I have some, um... news," she said nervously. Mom never gets nervous. This had to be serious. I gave her my full attention. "You know your old friend, Gary?" I nodded slowly. "Well, he um... passed at 3 am this morning."

"NO!" I screamed. My mom ran over to me as I began to bawl into my pillow.

"I know, I know," my mom comforted me, "Everything's going to be okay in the end."

"I just... can't believe it. It's not fair!" I complained. My mom slowly started to stroke my back. "Do I have to get out of bed today?" I asked her.

"Of course not," she replied, "I'll leave you alone for a while." I whispered a barely audible "okay" as my mom stood up to leave. I texted Paul and told him I'd be home all day. I made sure to add that I wanted to be alone. And for the rest of that painful Saturday, I did nothing but sleep, eat, and cry.


	8. Epilogue

The next 10 or 12 weeks went by pretty smoothly. People didn't bully me anymore. As a matter of fact, they were actually talking to me and befriending me. I think Gary's passing had an effect on everyone. Not to mention, I never saw that black butterfly again. I guess nature really can talk.

Paul and I don't speak as much anymore, although we still train together after school. Maybe we weren't meant to be _best_ friends, just good ones. Oh well.

I was just getting really used to my cast, when my mom got a phone call from the doctors. My cast was coming off on that glorious Tuesday evening. I had to get used to my moving, working arm again; but once I did, it felt amazing. Plus, baseball season was just around the corner.

I wasn't afraid to try out this year. To be honest, I was actually kind of confident. So I tried out. We did basic things like running to bases, throwing and catching, and swinging. I think I did pretty good. Paul must be a great coach.

A week later, Coach Misty (the baseball coach) came up to me and handed me a letter I opened it immediately. It read:

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Congratulations! You've made the team! I've noticed your amazing pitching skills, so I am pronouncing you: Third Pitcher!_

 _~Coach Misty_

 _P.S. Work with me on those batting skills!_

"Congrats Ash," Coach Misty said. She smiled as she walked past me. Guess I better start working on those batting skills. After all, time was not meant to be wasted.


End file.
